A Love Long Ago
by Beauxbatons Beauty
Summary: True love never dies..some time it takes over you, and you make crazy decisions. A ChiChi/ Vegeta fic**MY FAV FIC I WROTE!**((it gets good reviews))
1. Default Chapter

K-chan:Okay, I know I haven't updated my story Chibi in a long time. It will be updated in the next few days. See, I was in Florida, then my parents wouldn't let me online...anyway, I also have a few new stories in the works, like...  
  
Eat Your Vegetables  
  
Goku and Vegeta go on a boat tour, and everyone (and when I say everyone, I mean everyone but Vegeta) is having fun. Then it crashes, leaving only Vegeta and Goku alive, stranded on a desert island with no food. What will Goku do?! Look at the title. Carefully...  
  
*******************************  
  
"Princess, you must leave. Strict orders from the prince."  
  
The princess of Vegeta-sei stood there defiantly. "Where is my husband? I am certain he does not agree with you."  
  
The guard sighed. "Like I have said before, your highness, it was His Majesty's idea for you to leave."  
  
Tears welled in the eyes of the headstrong princess. "Where is the baby?"  
  
"The child is being shipped to the planet Turriteri. It is safe there."  
  
"Wh-what?" The princess shook her head. "Impossible. She-she is my daughter! She belongs with me!"  
  
"The prince feels it in everyone's best intrest," the guard said, 'If the child is shipped to Turriteri, and you are taken to your home planet."  
  
The young woman's lip quivered. "No. No!" She broke away from the other two guards, and ran down the marble hall. "Vegeta!" she screamed, "Vegeta, where are you?!" Tears ran down her cheeks. Suddenly a door opened, and her beloved husband stepped out.  
  
"Dimma? What are you doing here?"  
  
Dimma. The affectionate term that meant 'beloved' in Old Saiyajin. It made the princess cry even more to hear him. But she straightened up, and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I'm not leaving Vegeta. Don't try to make me."  
  
Prince Vegeta wrapped his arms around his wife, and she buried her head in his chest. "You must understand," he said quietly, "It is not safe here. There is going to be a revolt against Frieza, and I don't want my family getting hurt."  
  
"But...what about Neko?" The princess whispered, "Our daughter? Why can't she come with me to Earth?"  
  
"Earth is your home," Vegeta said, "But Neko is Saiayjin. Earth people don't understand us. They don't even know about us. Do you remember how terrified you were of us when you arrived on Vegeta-sei? We decided Neko should be raised in a Saiyajin environment. Since Frieza arrived, many Saiayjins have settled on Turriteri. We have talked to the King and Queen, and they said Neko can live in their palace, and live like the princess she is. Besides, it is only for a year at most, my darling. If you want to, we will send for you then."  
  
The princess looked into his eyes. "Oh, Vegeta, of course I want to come back. I love you."  
  
She closed the gap between them and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
Vegeta smiled. "I love you, too." Then his expression grew serious. "But, in the worst case scenario, my dimma...if I do not come for you after your year on Earth...I want you to make yourself happy. Find someone else and settle down on Earth. Forget about me."  
  
The princess shook her head and smiled. "Never," she whispered, "Never, ever." She kissed him again.  
  
Suddenly she felt guards grab her.  
  
"Wha-wait!!!" She screamed, reaching at Vegeta, who just smiled sadly back at her. "Goodbye, my dimma. I love you."  
  
"Vegeta!!! Ve-ge-ta!!! VEEEE-GEEEE-TAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Vegeta!!!!!!!!!"  
  
ChiChi shot up in her bed, sweat dripping off her. "Vegeta..." she whispered. She reached for the glass of water on her nightstand. "Kuso..." she sweared, "Empty." She slid out of bed, and pulled on her housecoat, and walked toward the kitchen. She peeked in her sons room. "Still asleep," she whispered, "Thank God." As she drank her water, she thought about her dream. Things were getting out of control. The dreams...the bad memories...  
  
*That part of my life is over,* she thought, *That was years and years ago...so how come I can't stop thinking about him? Or her. Whatever happened to Neko, I wonder? My firstborn. My daughter.* She shivered, and stood up. It was mid-December, and the heater wasn't working well. *I have to talk to Vegeta,* she thought, *Maybe just a little chat, alone, will make me feel better.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ChiChi knocked on the door of the gravity room.  
  
"What do you want, onna?!" a voice yelled from inside.  
  
ChiChi gave a small smile. "Its not Bulma. Its me."  
  
The door flew open, and Vegeta stared at her. He stood there, shirtless, snow starting to pile at his feet. He tilted his head, a bit confused why she was there. He didn't say a word.  
  
"Well aren't you a little cold?" ChiChi whispered, "I mean, its freezing out here. Will you at least invite me in, Your Majesty?"  
  
Vegeta nodded silently, and let her by. He shut the door behind him. "What do you want?" he finally asked.  
  
"I'm just...lonely. I keep having these dreams about...the past, and...Vegeta, do ever wonder what it would have been like if-"  
  
"ChiChi," Vegeta interrupted, "Theres no use wasting our time 'wondering'. Life didn't turn out that way. What happened happned for a reas-"  
  
He was cut off when ChiChi pressed her lips against his and kissed him, long and hard. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Suddenly he pushed her back. "No! No, its wrong..."  
  
ChiChi looked at the floor, and nodded. "Yeah. I...I understand." She looked up at her former husband. "But...can you at least hold me?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, and sat down on the floor. ChiChi sat in his lap, and Vegeta wrapped his arms around her. "My dimma..." he whispered.  
  
The name gave her chills. ChiChi hadn't heard it in years.  
  
"I still love you," he whispered, "I always will. I do wish things could have been different. I wish we could stay in the castle, be together, watch Neko grow up. Frieza had to ruin that..." He shut his eyes. "But now I'm with Bulma, and I can't be with you."  
  
ChiChi nodded. "I remember, Vegeta, when I first found out you had come to attack Earth. One day Gohan just, disapeared! It was months until someone got up the courage to say my baby was being trained by Piccolo, and aliens were coming. No one said Saiyajins, just aliens. I remember, I went to Master Roshi's house, and everyone was there. When my eyes landed on that television, and I saw you...I almost died. I thought, 'There he is. My love. My Vegeta.' I wanted to run out there, intoo your arms, and kiss you and kiss you. You were my prince. But I couldn't."  
  
She traced his lips with her finger. "I want to kiss you again so much..." she whispered, her lip quivering, "A few minutes ago, when we kissed...I felt like I haven't felt in years. Like fireworks were going off in my heart. Like I was dancing in the stars. I felt warm all over." She hugged him tighter.  
  
"I've missed holding you," Vegeta said, "I've missed it alot."  
  
*****************************************  
  
K-chan: Well, thats Ch. 1!!!!!! Please review!!!!! 


	2. Futons, Breakfast, Christmas Shopping, T...

K-chan: Wow, I luv ChiChi/Vegeta romances. But there are SO FEW! If you know of one, well, tell me in your review! Also write if you like my, cuz theres nothing better than a good review...EXCEPT MAYBE HEADS!!! Hehe...heads. Theres a guy who lives in the house behind my friends, and he has this overgrown garden in his backyard and he has these tall wooden stakes in his backyard, and stuck on the top of the stakes are HEADS! They look so real! Its freaky!!! They just...stare at you.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ChiChi's eyes shot open. She was lying in Vegeta's lap, in the gravity room. "Damn!" she cursed, jumping up, "I feel asleep!" She looked down at Vegeta, who was still asleep. "Goodbye, my sweet prince," she whispered, kissing his forehead. Then she quietly left...  
  
"ChiChi? What were you doing in Vegeta's gravity room?"  
  
ChiChi spun around. "B-Bulma! ...Bulma. Hi..."  
  
Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Answer me."  
  
ChiChi laughed nervously, and pointed from herself to the gravity room. "What...what was I doing in there? Well...I was...I was asking him about something."  
  
"Asking him about what?"  
  
ChiChi racked her brain, then spat out the first thing she thought of. "I was asking him about futons!"  
  
Bulma scratched her head. "Futons? You were asking Vegeta about futons?"  
  
ChiChi nodded. "Yes. Yes I was."  
  
Just then the door opened, and Vegeta came out. "Oh, ChiChi you're still-Bulma. Hi."  
  
Bulma stared at him sternly. "Vegeta. What were you and ChiChi doing in the gravity room?"  
  
{Futons,} ChiChi said through their bond, {We were talking about futons.}  
  
{What the hell is a futon?} asked Vegeta.  
  
{A kind of little, flat bed thing-just go along with it!}  
  
"We were talking about futons," Vegeta said, "I was telling her...about futons."  
  
"What?!" Bulma through her hands in the air. "Since when are you an expert on futons?! What did she ask you?"  
  
"Um..." said ChiChi,"I asked him... if he knew where I could get a good deal for one?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Um..." said Vegeta, "They're $99 dollars at...Walmart."  
  
"They sell futons at Walmart?!"  
  
"Yes. Yes they do."  
  
Bulma stared at them both. "This is a little too wierd. Lets just...drop the subject. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They then all went inside to eat breakfast.  
  
"I have to call Gohan," she said, "I'll beright back."  
  
She went into the hall and picked up the phone. She dialed.  
  
"Moshi Moshi. Gohan spea- GOTEN! YOU PUT THAT DOWN! YOU KNOW WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO PLAY WITH FI- GOOD JOB GOTEN! YOU LIT THE COUCH ON FIRE!"  
  
"AHH!!! PUT IT OUT!"  
  
"YOU STARTED IT!"  
  
"MY HAIR!"  
  
ChiChi heard the telephone drop, the shuffling of feet, and suddenly water, being slpashed everywhere.  
  
"Good thing Mom isn't hear," Gohan mumbled to Goten as he picked the phone back up.  
  
"Hello, Gohan."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
ChiChi smiled, and leaned against the wall.  
  
"I can explain, Mom," Gohan said over the phone, "See, it was all Goten's fault!"  
  
"TRAITOR!"  
  
"Shut up, Goten!" Gohan sighed. "So where are you, Mom?"  
  
"Uh...at Bulma's. I couldn't sleep last night, so I came over here and we talked." This wasn't exactly lying. She never specified who "we" was. She never said she talked to Bulma and not Vegeta. "I'll be home soon, after I eat."  
  
"Why don't we just come over there? Goten is restless. He'd like to see Trunks."  
  
"Sure," ChiChi said, "Lemme ask Bulma."  
  
She covered the phone with her hand. "Bulma! Can Gohan and Goten come over for breakfast?"  
  
"Definately!"  
  
"Okay. See you in half an hour. Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone. She loved her sons. But there was always something missing. ChiChi constantly wondered what her daughter was like. What she looked like. What kind of grades she got. What she enjoyed doing.  
  
*Fighting, probably,* ChiChi thought, *Like her father.* She laughed, picturing a female vegeta. She hoped Neko looked more like her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ChiChi cautiously ate her eggs. "Bulma," she said in amazement, "Your cooking has...changed. Its...great!"  
  
Bulma blushed. "Oh, I don't try to cook anymore. I just order out. I don't want to poison my family."  
  
ChiChi laughed. "Good idea."  
  
Just then Vegeta came in the kitchen. He had changed into some black drawstring pants and a dark blue shirt. He looked so sexy to ChiChi.  
  
{Looking good Vegeta,} she said through the bond, {Doing this just to taunt me?}  
  
{Ha,} Vegeta said silently, {I look good in anything.}  
  
{You're immature and vain.}  
  
{I know.}  
  
{Thats why I love you.}  
  
Vegeta paused, and looked down at his food. After a moment he said, {Chi, I thought we talked about this.}  
  
ChiChi smiled, and took another bite of eggs. {Doesn't mean I can't still love you in my heart.}  
  
{I love you, too.}  
  
Suddenly Bulma interrupted their mind conversation. "Why is everyone so quiet?"  
  
They both looked up at her guiltily.  
  
"Oh," ChiChi said, "I dunno. Nothing to say." She looked down at her food.  
  
{Too much silence isn't good,} ChiChi said to Vegeta after awhile, {It makes people suspicious. Do you ever think what it would do to Bulma if she found out. She's been through so much already...}  
  
{You've been through worse. I'm so sorry about the way things turned out.}  
  
ChiChi looked up at Vegeta and smiled. "Thank you," she said aloud.  
  
Bulma stared at her. "What? He didn't say any-"  
  
But just then Goten and Gohan came bounding in. Trunks heard them, and ran downstairs, too. And all was forgotten in a room full of hungry Saiyajins.  
  
*****************************************  
  
A few uneventful weeks passed. Christmas was drawing near, and ChiChi was in a holdiay mood. She was decorating the entire house with garland and bows and lights. They had a tall tree that reached the ceiling. But no presents under it. ChiChi had to go shopping. She had Gohan and Goten and her dad, plus the person she had gotten for Secret Santa. This year it was Juuhachigou.  
  
She glowed under the flourescent lights of the mall. It was enough to make any woman feel better.  
  
*What would Juuhachigou like for Christmas?* she thought, *Some new outfits, maybe.* She was walking through the mall when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"What do you get a woman you love but don't want anyone else to know you love her?"  
  
She stared at the information booth and saw Vegeta standing there. The woman at the booth smiled and leaned over toward him.  
  
"This information booth really isn't for information like that, but I'll give you a tip. Take her out on a nice date. Candlelight, wine, nice music. You're not a bad looking guy. I'm sure she'd go for it."  
  
"Thats not the point!" Vegeta said angrily, "She already loves me, but no one can know!"  
  
"Hi Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta spun around, totally forgetting the girl at the information booth. "Hello, Chi."  
  
ChiChi smiled. "I guess I know who my Secret Santa is."  
  
Vegeta shrugged, and they started to walk toward TCBY. "Oh well. Want to get some ice cream?"  
  
ChiChi laughed. "In the middle of December? Sure, why not?"  
  
Vegeta got up to the counter. "What do you want?"  
  
"A regular cone with white chocolate mousse yogurt."  
  
"And I'll have a large cup of rainbow cream."  
  
ChiChi laughed as they sat down to eat their ice cream.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked.  
  
ChiChi shook her head and laughed. "Nothing. You...you just don't seem like a 'rainbow cream' person to me."  
  
Vegeta smirked and took a bite of the ice cream. "Things aren't always what they seem."  
  
Just then ChiChi shrieked. "Vegeta! Under the table! Now!" She glanced nervously at the door. "Kuririn and Juuhachigou are coming in!"  
  
Vegeta ducked under the table (with his ice cream) just in time. Kuririn and Juuhachigou saw them, and headed over.  
  
"Hey," Kuririn said, "Whatcha doing here alone?"  
  
"Oh, just a little Christmas shopping," ChiChi said, "You?"  
  
"Same thing," Kuririn said, sitting down at the table.  
  
ChiChi held her breath. {Stay still Vegeta,} she said to him, {Don't move.}  
  
{Good thing that his feet don't reach the floor.}  
  
{You're one to talk about being short, Vegeta.}  
  
{Shut up.}  
  
{I love you.}  
  
{I love you.}  
  
While ChiChi talked to Kuririn and Juuhachigou, Vegeta sat down there, eating his ice cream.  
  
"So," ChiChi said, "How is Marr-" She giggled. Vegeta was tickling her feet. She kicked him.  
  
"Whats so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," ChiChi said, "As I was saying, how's Mar-" She sighed. Vegeta was wrapping his tail around her leg. He used to do that, when they were married. He kissed her knee. She giggled again.  
  
"Uh..." Juuhachigou said, "We have to get back to shopping. Come on, Kuririn."  
  
As soon as they were gone, Vegeta's tail wrapped around ChiChi's wrist and pulled her under the table, where he pressed his lips against hers. ChiChi wrapped her arms around him, and they sat there, kissing under the table at TCBY.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
K-chan: That was longer than usual, probably because that was actually chapters 2 and 3 together. I didn't like the end of Ch. 2, so I got rid of it, and added the too-short Ch. 3 to the end.  
  
That chapter was a little more lighthearted than Ch. 1. I always have to add a little humor in, even if its not FUNNY humor. Thats just me. 


	3. Christmas Eve

K-chan: Ugh...I just got my finger pricked AND had a Hepatitus shot. I hate the doctor's. I have to go back next month to get ANOTHER Hepatitus shot, then the month after that to get the next one. AHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
K-chan: Knock Knock?  
  
Veggie: Who's there?  
  
K-chan: Disclaimer.  
  
Veggie: Disclaimer who?  
  
K-chan: Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Veggie: Thats a stupid joke.  
  
K-chan: Shut up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ChiChi sighed. She felt so terrible. For the last week she had been sneaking around with Vegeta, kissing him when no one was looking. Lying in his arms at night. Saying sweet things to each other through their bond. But she couldn't help it. They had both known something like this would happen sooner or later.  
  
"What's the matter, Chi?"  
  
Vegeta sat down beside her on the cliff and put his arm around her. "You must be freezing. It has to be 20 degrees out here."  
  
"14," ChiChi said, "I was watching the weather channel." She shivered, and turned to Vegeta. "How long is this going to go on?"  
  
Vegeta looked away. "I don't know, Chi. Csn't we just enjoy the scenary?"  
  
ChiChi started to cry, and she hugged Vegeta tightly. "I can't take this," she said, "I hate my life. I want things to go back to the way they used to be. I'm not an Earthling at heart. The happiest I've ever felt was when I was on Vegeta-sei with you."  
  
Vegeta nodded, stroking her hair with one hand, and wiping her tears wiith the other. "No one can decide how their life is going to turn out," he said, "Things just happen." He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
ChiChi wanted to throw herself off the cliff right then. But...it was Christmas Eve Day. She couldn't. She deepened the kiss with Vegeta. Then, when they parted, she stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going, love?" Vegeta asked.  
  
ChiChi turned around and smiled. "I need to be alone for awhile. I need to think. I'll see you tonight at the Christmas party. Love you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Merry Christmas, Vegeta!" It Christmas Eve, and there was a party at Capsule Corp. He barely heard Kuririn's greeting. He had been consumed with thoughts of ChiChi.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Where was ChiChi? He hadn't seen her since she went off to think. He was so worried, and couldn't enjoy the party.  
  
"Let's dance, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta turned, and there stood Bulma. She looked so happy and innocent and beautiful, it really hurt him iinside, knowing what he'd done to her. He nodded, and took her into his arms. They danced slowly. Bulma snnuggled into him.  
  
"I love you, Vegeta."  
  
This practically tore his heart out. How could he be so heartless? He held her closer. "I love you, too, Bulma." Suddenly he felt someone staring at him. ChiChi.  
  
{Oh, ChiChi,} he said, {I can explain...}  
  
{Explain?} ChiChi said, {Why should you explain? She's your wife. I want it to be this way, Vegeta. I don't want to hurt anyone. Especially Bulma. She's my best friend.}  
  
{Yes,} Vegeta said, {I totally understand. Goodbye, ChiChi. I love you.}  
  
{Goodbye, Vegeta. I love you, too.} ChiChi turned around, and started talking to someone. Vegeta felt his heart breaking, but then he looked down at his happy wife, and smiled.  
  
"I love you, Bulma."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
K-chan: Short chap. Sorry. AND DON'T WORRY, THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE STORY!!! The next chap will be much longer. I just felt I should end the chapter that way. Please review!!!!!! I love you, my beautiful reviewers!!!! 


	4. Christmas Day

Disclaimer: Don't Own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mommy! Wake up, its Christmas! Mom, its Christmas!"  
  
ChiChi felt Goten jump on her bed, and she smiled. "Good morning, Goten," she said, rubbing her eyes, "Merry Christmas, honey." She sat up and gave him a big hug. "Where's your brother?"  
  
"Right here. Merry Christmas, Mom!"  
  
ChiChi got otu of bed. "Morning Gohan. Now who wants to open presents?"  
  
"Me!!!" Goten squealed, scrambling into the living room. He plopped himself down in front of the tree. "Me first!"  
  
Gohan hit him over the head. "Don't be so rude, Goten! How about Mom first?"  
  
Goten pouted. "Fine." He picked up a small, roughly wrapped green package. "Merry Christmas, Mommy."  
  
ChiChi smiled, and unwrapped the gift. "Oh my!" she said, taking out a lovely royal blue sweater, "Thank you, Goten. Gohan." She kissed them on the forehead.  
  
20 minutes later, the living room was covered with paper, and ChiChi was making breakfast while her sons looked at their presents. She whistled why she made the coffee. She was feeling alot better than she had in a long time. Then she heard Gohan shout,  
  
"Hey Mom! There's one package left! It has your name on the tag!"  
  
ChiChi felt her heart skip a beat. "O-Okay Gohan. I'm coming." She untied her apron and went into the living room, where Gohan held out the small package wrapped in shiny red paper. She nodded, and took it, carefully untieing the bow. In it was a box, with a letter on top. She went to her room to read the letter.  
  
My Darling ChiChi,  
  
I was up all last night. I couldn't sleep. I sat there, thinking of you. And I have come to one conclusion.  
  
No matter what I do, I can't seem to stop loving you.  
  
I tried. Believe me, I tried. But in the last few weeks, it only got more intense. The feelings are so strong. I just want to take you in my arms and kiss you forever. You drive me wild. Kakarot used to be there, and that kept me away from you, but now theres nothing in my way.  
  
Except Bulma.  
  
I love Bulma and Trunks dearly, though I may not ever say so. But my feeling for you...are so much stronger than my feelings for Bulma. I hate saying that, but its true.  
  
To wrap everything p, I just want to say I love you, and I always will.  
  
Forever your Rrince,  
  
Vegeta  
  
ChiChi was crying. She wanted Vegeta more than anything. To kiss him, to love him, to be his wife again. She also wanted her baby girl. She would be 20 now. Twenty. Her little girl, who she hadn't seen since she was three months old, was twenty. ChiChi pulled on some jeans, her new blue sweater, and brushed her hair. She picked up her purse.  
  
"Boys," she said, stepping into the living room and pulling on her black coat, "I'm going for a walk. Your french toast and bacon is done. Pour some orange juice." She went outside, and shivered at the cold.  
  
"Hello, ChiChi," Vegeta said.  
  
ChiChi nodded silently, and took his outstrectched hand. They both knew what was happening. Neither tried to stop it. Vegeta simply led her away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well here it is," ChiChi whispered. There it was indeed. The ship that had brought her back to Earth many years ago. "Saasaron," she said. The Saiyajin word for open. The door opened, and Vegeta and ChiChi entered.  
  
"Lockin."  
  
The door closed, and they looked around. The spaceship was huge. The last pair of Saiyajin clothes ChiChi had ever worn still lay on the floor. Vegeta silently sat at the controls. ChiChi went into her old room, and opened up her closet. She pulled on some tight black pants, and low cut black top, and black boots. She applied some makeup, and walked out. She felt young again.  
  
She leaned over Vegeta's shoulder. "Are we going to Turriteri?"  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Yes. We should arrive there in about 6.5 days."  
  
ChiChi smiled, and kissed him. "Good," she said, sitting down and crossing her legs, "Very good."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where's Mom?"  
  
Goten played with his new toys while Goten looked out the window. "I don't know," he said, "Look at this airplane!"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "She's been gone for almost three hours. What could have happened? Do you think she's okay?"  
  
Goten shrugged. "I'm sure she's fine." He yawned. "I'm tired."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ChiChi sat in Vegeta's lap, staring at the stars. "Pretty, aren't they?" she said, "God, I can't believe how long I've gone without this. This is who I am." She sighed happily, and put her head on Vegeta's shoulder. "This isn't going to solve our problems forever, you know."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "I know."  
  
At that moment, they both thought of their sons.  
  
Gohan, Goten.  
  
Trunks.  
  
Then, they thought of their daughter. Neko. The only picture they could conjure up was a plump, happy, healthy baby. ChiChi laughed.  
  
{She was a cutie, wasn't she?}  
  
{Definately, Chi.}  
  
{The sweetest thing ever.}  
  
ChiChi smiled, then kissed Vegeta. He smiled, and picked her up, holding her in his arms. He spun her around, then kissed her again. ChiChi giggled. "I love you."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
Their lips locked in a deep, passionate kiss, and they fell back on the couch. "You are Princess ChiChi of Vegeta-sei," Vegeta said, "You do not belong on Earth."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
K-chan: What is up with me and SHORT CHAPTERS?! I'll try to make the next one longer, but thars what I always say...  
  
NEXT CHAPTER  
  
More space adventures with ChiChi and Vegeta. They meet some old friends...  
  
And Bulma and Gohan and Goten and Trunks realize ChiChi and Vegeta are gone. What do they do? 


	5. Attack, Discoveries

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRYSTAL AND CAREY ARE GOING OUT!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS SOOOO FREAKY!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry. Had to get that off my chest.  
  
***************************  
  
Goten grimaced. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches? On Christmas?"  
  
Gohan sneered as he put the plate in front of his little brother. "Sorry. But with Mom just disapearing...I can't cook or anything..." He sighed. "I'm gonna call Bulma and ask if she's seen her." He licked peanut butter of the knife and through it in the sink. Picking up the phone, he dialed Bulma's number.  
  
"Moshi Moshi. Bulma speaking."  
  
"Hey Bulma," Gohan said, sitting down, "Its Gohan. Have you seen my Mom?"  
  
Silence. Then...  
  
"She-she's missing?"  
  
"Since this morning." Gohan noticed a strange, worried strain on Bulma's voice.  
  
Finally Bulma spoke. "Gohan, come over right away. Bring Goten with you. I have something to show you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Merry Christmas, my Prince."  
  
ChiChi smiled, and took a bite of marinated garlic chicken, still grinning. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He stood up and turned on some slow, beautiful music. He offered ChiChi his hand. She stood up, and shook her head. She went to her bedroom, and closed the door. Vegeta stood there, waiting. She came out ten mintues later. She was wearing a long, flowing violet dress with one strap around her neck, and ruffles at the bottom that fell like waves. Her hair fell over her creamy white shoulders. She smiled, and took his hand. He pulled her close, and they danced slowly to the music.  
  
Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the ship.  
  
"Oh my God!" ChiChi fell back, and Vegeta caught her. "What the hell is that?" ChiChi said, frownig. Vegeta looked out the window. He turned back to her.  
  
"Leecian battleship," he said, "We're under attack."  
  
"Damn!" ChiChi said, "Those stupid Leecians!" She shrugged. "We better get ready to counter-attack. I'm gonna change out of these clothes." She went back, and changed into her tight black bodysuit with black boots. She braided her hair. She ran to the window. "Guess they recognized our ship." She sat down at the controls. "Fire Quad-Lasers!"  
  
Suddenly the radio came on, and ChiChi and Vegeta heard static, then a voice.  
  
"Is this a Saiyajin ship?"  
  
Vegeta spoke into it. "Prince Vegeta and Princess ChiChi of Vegeta- sei."  
  
Silence.  
  
"We do not wish to fight," ChiChi said finally, "Send one of your men aboard our ship."  
  
Silence. "Fine," a voice said fianlly, "But if you harm him, it will be your end."  
  
Vegeta turned off the music, and sighed. "So much for a romantic evening alone."  
  
ChiChi spotted a small Leecian cruiser drive over to them, and enter the ship garage. Sounds from the stairs, and then a tall, raven haired man with golden eyes appeared. "Greetings Prince Vegeta, Princess ChiChi. We come in peace."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Yeah. That's why you shot at us while we were having a romantic dinner..."  
  
"Vegeta, they didn't know. We could have been a threat." She smiled at the man. "Are you hungry?"  
  
The man shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Why are you in this vicinity?"  
  
"We are headed to Turriteri," ChiChi said, "Our daughter lives there. We haven't seen her in years."  
  
The man looked around. "Yes. I understand. But this ship is very old. We kindly offer you a trip in our ship. It will only take a night in our ship."  
  
ChiChi smiled. "Really? We were expecting another week...What do you say, Vegeta?"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
ChiChi smiled again. "We except your kind offer. Go pack my suitcase, Vegeta!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan landed at Capsule Corp. "Come on Goteh," he said.  
  
*I wonder what Bulma wants to talk about,* he wondered.  
  
The door flew open. Trunks stood there. "Hey Gohan!" he said, "What took you so long? My mom's been pacing around like crazy; she hasn't even comet oher Christmas party!"  
  
Gohan had forgotten about the party. "Why is she so worried?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "I think its about my father. He's been missing all day."  
  
Gohan felt a cold chill run down his spine. "Oh..." He looked at his brother. "Why don't you and Trunks go play while I talk to Bulma." Goten nodded, and ran off.  
  
"Gohan. Hi."  
  
Bulma stood in the doorway of the library, very pale and stressed out looking. She was biting her nails, and her eyes were red, like she had been crying. Gohan had never seen her like this.  
  
"Hey Bulma. What's up?"  
  
Bulma motioned for him to follow her, and he did. She pulled a box from under a desk, and pulled out a chair. "Sit down."  
  
He did.  
  
"Gohan," Bulma said, "You're practically an adult, right? Hwo old are you?"  
  
"18."  
  
"You are an adult. Anyway..." She sat down. "9 years ago, I was helping your Mom clean out your house. While she was cooking lunch, I decided to finish cleaning out the attic. In the very back, there was a locked chest. It was an old lock, and it came off easily. On the top was a beautiful white dress. It was a wedding dress, the most beautiful wedding dress I have ever seen. But it didn't look anything like the one at her and your father's wedding. Under it, was a diary. I didn't want to pry into her personal life, so I didn't open it. Then there was the envelope. The envelope confused me. The first picture was your mother in the strange wedding dress, with a long, long lacy veil, and a diamond tiara on her head. She was laughing. She looked young. Very young, like 17 or 18. Then ChiChi called me to lunch, so I put it away and forgot about it. Until 3 years ago, when I foundv the same exact picture in Vegeta's old stuff. I was just cleaning...why did he have that picture? Why?"  
  
Gohan's eyes were wide.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "And now they're both missing. " She shoook her head. "I'm sure its nothing. Sheer coincidence."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ChiChi looked around her and Vegeta's room. "Oh, Vegeta, its so lovely!" she said, "As pretty as our room in the castle!"  
  
Vegeta nodded. "I still don't trust those Lecians. They're tricky. And the enemy of the Saiyajins."  
  
"Because you tried to overtake they're planet!" She smiled. I'm going to change for bed. I'm exausted." She took out of her lavender nightgown, and went to change. When she came out, she crawled inot bed. Then suddenly, guilt came rushing through her veins.  
  
Gohan. Goten. My sons.  
  
I'm so sorry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heya! Shout out to my buds Cystal, Carey, Josh and Jennifer! Tri- zaaaaaaang! Bistro! Head...  
  
Anyways, I'm having a great summa, but school starts in three weeks. :( I'm dyeing my hair red before I go back. I dyed it red a few weeks ago, but it was only semi-permanent, and it is supposed to come out after 24 washes...  
  
IT CAME OUT AFTER 3 WASHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyways, expect chapter, what is it, 6, in a few days. ead my other stories, PLEASE!!!!!! 


	6. Short chap...meeting Neko

ChiChi brushed her hair slowly, thinking only about Gohan and Goten. *How could I be so stupid? I love Vegeta, but they're my sons...I know its either Gohan and Goten or Vegeta and Neko. How can I choose?*  
  
"ChiChi. We've arrived on Turriteri. Come on."  
  
She turned to him, and smiled. "Okay, Vegeta," she said. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail. She was wearing a royal blue tank top dress that flowed down to her knees, and silver hoop earrings about the size of a half-dollar. She stepped off the ship and looked around. She shivered. "I forgot how chilly Turriteri was," she whispered.  
  
Vegeta put his arms around her. "I'll go get your jacket."  
  
He walked back in and ChiChi sat down on a rock. She liked Turriteri. The sky was lavender and the grass was dark blue. It was so pretty. She took a deep breath. The air smelled like honeysuckles.  
  
"Here you go," Vegeta said, wrapping ChiChi's gray wool sweater around her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you." She stood up, and took his hand. "Are we going now?"  
  
Vegeta nodded. "The Lecians said the Turriteri palace is just up this way. Neko is living there." ChiChi leaned against his shoulder as they walked down the path. Cherry blossum trees blew in the wind, and little flowers landed in ChiChi's hair. Turriteri didn't have many big cities, even around the palace. They reached a large stone wall. Two guards sat lazily in lawn chairs, playing cards. Suddenly they spotted them. They jumped up and grabbed there guns. One of them tripped over his lawn chair, and fell flat on his face. ChiChi giggled.  
  
"No need to worry," Vegeta said, "I am Prince Vegeta. I have come for my daughter, Neko."  
  
The guard gasped. "Whoa...um, Trey, isn't that...?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh..." The guard scratched his head. "I guess you can go through... Your Highness."  
  
Vegeta and ChiChi entered the castle walls, and looked around. There was the most beautiful garden ChiChi had ever seen, with roses and gardenias and other sweet smelling flowers ChiChi had never seen before. Suddenly she gasped. "Neko..."  
  
Over by a rosebush stood a bored looking girl in her early twenties. She was leaning on abench, listening to a young girl with long blonde hair in a light green dress make what looked to be dull conversation. Neko herself wore a long, black skirt, a cute grey top, and had her hair braided in a long black braid. "Yes, Willow...of course..."  
  
"Neko."  
  
"Yeah, what-" Neko turned around to see them standing there. "Mama?Papa?"  
  
ChIChi smiled and held out her arms for a hug. Neko started to run toward her, and ChiChi couldn't wait for the feeling of Neko's arms around her. "Honey, I've missed-"  
  
"I HATE YOU!" ChiChi felt a horrible pain in her face, and blood trickled down. She realized Neko had punched her.  
  
"Sweetie, why...?"  
  
"Don't call me sweetie," Neko growled. She had a fiery look in her eyes. She shook her head slowly, and she had a look of true hatred about her. "You have no right to call me sweetie. I don't love you. I don't know you. You abandoned me. Do you know how many nights I stayed up when I was little, dreaming about when you would come back? For years. Finally when I was 14 I grew up and realized you weren't coming. And know you show. I hate you. When I was little I dreamed you would show up in the middle of the night and take me away to a castle where we would live happily ever after. I would never allow myself to get attached to anyone or anything, because I always thought I'd be leaving soon. So I never had any friends. Thank you for ruining my life. I don't want to have anything to do with you."  
  
***************************************************  
  
K-chan: Short chap, I know, but I'VE BEEN BUSY!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! SCHOOL IN TWO WEEKS!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! CITY SCHOOLS HAVE TO WEAR UNIFORMS!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I'M A COUNTY SCHOOL AND CAN WEAR WHATEVER I WANT!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Gohan & the diary, Neko again

Gohan could barely enjoy the Christmas party. The feeling of suspicion and dread was horrible. He asked Bulma if Goten could spend the night, and then he went home. He wanted to be alone. He felt bad for what he was doing, but he also felt like it had to be done. He fished through his pockets for his key, and unlocked the door. Is wasn't working. It sometimes didn't.  
  
"Damn key!" he cursed. He broked through the window, and unlocked the door. He ran into his Mom's room, and threw open the door to the closet. He knew right where the chest was. His Mom had got s-o-o-o-o mad at him when he was 9. He had been searching through the attic, and had come across a diary. he had read two sentences when his Mom found him and began screaming. But now he had to read it. He opened the musty chest, and it lay on top. He picked it up, opened to the middle, and started to read.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Chi here. Today I went shopping in the city. With about 50 guards surrounding me! They treat me like I can't defend myself, just because I'm an Earthling. I'm an okay fighter, I think. But I had a pretty good time. I found a wonderful blue dress. Its hard to find good clothes on this planet.  
  
Anyway, afterward I had dinner with V-kun. We ate...alone. It was fabulous. The dinner I mean. He was more than fabulous. He was...gorgeous, wonderful, fantastic, terrific, great, sweet...perfect... But he doesn't think of me that way. I'm just his best friend, ChiChi-chan. He has a billion princesses he can choose from. He can have anyone- so why would he want me?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ChiChi was shocked, and hurt. Not only was her nose broken; her heart was too. She started to cry. "Neko...you don't love us?"  
  
Neko made a face. "Love you? I hate you. You are the most insensitive, despicable-"  
  
Vegeta slapped her.  
  
"You are a wretched, horrible, spoiled brat. I am not proud to call you my daughter. We sacrificed you to give you a better life, and have missed you every single day."  
  
Neko stared at him. Suddenly tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, Papa. I just have all this anger built up inside me- that's what my psychiatrist says- and I just kind of freaked. Mama, I'm sorry I broke your nose. Kind of an instant reaction, you know? Willow-Willow can fix it. I-I-I love you!" She through her arms around ChiChi. "I love you, Mama."  
  
ChiChi smiled. "I love you, Neko."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan didn't read anymore. Truthfully, he didn't want to know. For the next few days, he and Goten lived alone, quietly. They didn't talk about their Mom. Then one day, while Gohan was making lunch and Goten was watching TV, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Mommy!!!!!!" Goten sqealed, "Its Mommy, it has to be! She's finally home!" He ran to the door and threw it open. "Mo- oh. Hi Videl."  
  
Videl laughed, and ruffled his hair. "Happy to see you, too, squirt." She went into the kitchen. "Gohan!" she said, "Cooking?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yes."  
  
Videl ran her fingers through his hair. "What's the matter, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan turned to her, and looked into her eyes. "3 days ago, Mom left, and hasn't been back."  
  
Videl gasped. "Wha-Gohan, oh my God. I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'm sure she'll come back. I'm sure."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah, but it won't be the same when she's back. We'll always be wondering where she was, why she left us? On Christmas." He pulled Videl closer, and kissed her.  
  
"Gohan and Videl, kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
"Goten!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you're taking me with you to Earth? That's great!" Neko stood in her room, folding countless clothes and placing them in her suitcase. "What's it like? Earth?"  
  
"Well..." ChiChi said, "Much like Turriteri. Not as nice at some times. I have anice house in the woods, near a pretty like, and your father lives in a giant mansion called Capsule Corp-"  
  
"Uou don't live together?"  
  
ChIChi froze. "Neko, we should really talk about that. I arrived on Earth years before your father. I thought he was dead. I met someone else, got married, and had a family. The Vegeta arrived. I was broken-hearted. So was he. I told him to find someone else. He did. He has a son. I have two sons. Then we fell in love again...Neko, its very complicated."  
  
Neko hugged her, "You'll get through it. I...I've been through rough relationship troubles, too."  
  
ChiChi raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"  
  
Neko sighed. "See, ever since I was real little I knew this boy named Terran. We grew up together, and were best friends. Over the years, I grew closer and closer to him. At 16 I realized I loved him. At 18 we were engaged. At 19 he died. Its only been a year, and I haven't gotten over it."  
  
ChiChi hugged her. "I love you, Neko."  
  
"I love you, Mom."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
K-chan: I should make them longer. AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Oh well, next chap ChIChi, Vegeta,and Neko arrive on Earth. How will everyone react when the secret comes out? 


	8. Home again

K-chan: Well...I have maaaaaaajjjjjooooorrrrrr writer's block. I don't know what to do!!!! So, this chapter may be a little sucky...  
  
Kalani's Quote of the Day  
  
"I feel like I've given birth to a baby girl, A large, older baby girl that smokes and swears alot."  
  
~~ Lisa Kudrow as Michelle in "Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion"  
  
********************************************  
  
Oh, and in this chap theres a cameo appearance from some characers from another anime! Try and spot it! They don't talk.  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
The spiky-haired Saiyajin no ouji turned over in bed and smiled at ChiChi. "Yes, love?"  
  
ChiChi gave a small smile back. "I'm scared to go home. Things will never be the same. Everyone will hate me, and Bulma will never forgive me. You know?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, looking at the ceiling. "All this time, I can't stop thinking about how disapointted Trunks will be in me. He'll never look up to me again."  
  
"And Goten and Gohan. They're gonna be so...disapointted."  
  
"I think everyone will be shocked."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Yeah. But...we were together first. So why is it bad?"  
  
ChiChi laid her head on Vegeta's chest. "Rules. Binding, Earth rules. That's why I loved Vegeta-sei so much. I never really fit in on Earth."  
  
Her husband kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. We won't reach Earth for another 5 days."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For five days ChiChi worried, fretted, and barely ate. Then, the time arrived, They landed on Earth, and the ship opened up. They were right next to a carrot patch. Neko ran out.  
  
"Wow!" She spun around. "Sweet! Earth is cool!" She looked down. "The grass is green!" She looked up. "The skies are blue!" She looked foreward. "Oh...and the guys are hot." She smiled at the young dark-haired boy harvesting the carrots. Then a girl floating in the air with spiky silver- hair scowled at her. "Geez..." Neko turned back to her parents. "Where are we going now?"  
  
ChiChi gulped. "My house is just near here," she said, "You'll get to meet your half-brother's Gohan and Goten." They walked through the woods, Neko humming all the way. She didn't seem to realize how nervous her parents were. She was jsut happy. Suddenly a small house came into veiw.  
  
"Well..." ChiChi said slowly, "Here we are." She turned to Vegeta. "Hon, could you stay up here for awhile. While I talk to the boys."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Of course."  
  
ChiChi and Neko walked down the hill.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gohan...you burnt dinner again." Goten sat at the table, propping his head up with his hand.  
  
"Sorry!" Gohan said, "What do you say we order a pizza?"  
  
Goten sighed. "I'm tired of pizza. I want Mom."  
  
Gohan sighed."Well Mom's gone, Goten! She's not here! And we may have to face reality and realize she may never come ba-"  
  
The front door opened. "Boys?"  
  
"Mom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goten jumped up and ran down the hall, into her arms. "Mom! I missed you so much!"  
  
ChiChi smiled. "I missed you too, honey."  
  
Gohan stood in the doorway.  
  
"Gohan..."  
  
He shook his head, and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Gohan..."  
  
Suddenly Goten looked up. "Who's she?"  
  
Neko smiled. "Hi. I'm Neko. I'm your big sister."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan's sensitive Saiyajin ears picked this up. He ran out in the hall. "What?!"  
  
ChiChi smiled weakly. "Gohan, Goten, Neko. Maybe we should go sit down and talk." They all sat on the couch, and ChiChi told her story, while at the same time carefully leaving out Vegeta. She just didn't feel like it was the right time.  
  
Gohan was still angry, and wouldn't look at his mother or half- sister.  
  
Goten, on the other hand, was really excited. "Wow!" he said, xrawling into Neko's lap. "You're my sister?! I have a sister! Yay! This is sooooo cool! I can't wait to tell Trunks!"  
  
ChiChi froze.  
  
"Trunks?" Neko asked, "Isn't that-"  
  
"Neko!" ChiChi said, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Oh, don't be polite. I'm sure you're famished. Let's go get something to eat. In the ki-tchen ."  
  
Neko nodded in sudden understanding. "Ohhhhh..." she said, "Okay."  
  
They went into the kitchen, and Neko sat on the counter. "What's up?"  
  
ChiChi bit her lip. "I can't tell them abotu Vegeta. I just can't." She looked out the window. "Go find your father. Tel,l him to hide out in the woods for a few days, then go back home and say he was training. I can't hurt them...Go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few days later, Vegeta landed at Capsule Corp. He was feeling miserable. He was a bad person. He was going to lie to, decieve, and lead Bulma on. Worst of all, he was going to lose ChiChi.  
  
"Daddy? Daddy!!!! You're home!"  
  
Trunks ran to Vegeta, and threw his arms around him. Vegeta pulled him closer, and hugged him. Trunks looked up at him, wide-eyed. "You..you hugged me. You didn't it me away."  
  
Vegeta smiled down at his son. "Yeah. But don't try it again next time and expect the same result, brat."  
  
Bulma walked outside, and stared. "Vegeta..." She went up, and touched her husbands face.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"  
  
Vegeta scowled, and pushed Trunks away. "I've been training in the woods, not that its any of your buissnes. I'm starving." He pushed past them both and went into the kitchen."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*Why did the Chicken Cross the Road?*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sir Isaac Newton: Chickens at rest tend to stay at rest. Chickens in motion tend to cross the road. 


	9. The Secret's Out!

K-chan: In this chapter there is some Yamucha- bashing. Well...more like Yamucha-blasting...oops! Don't want to give anything away.  
  
~*~Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road?~*~  
  
O.J. Simpson: I drove by that chicken in my Broncho, but I didn't run him over. That chicken blood musta been planted by a racist cop.  
  
~*~Deep Thoughts, by Jack Handey~*~  
  
He was a cowboy, mister, and he loved the land. He loved it so much he made a woman out of dirt and married her. But when he kissed her, she disintegrated. Later, at the funeral, when the preacher said, "Dust to dust," some people laughed, and the cowboy shot them. At his hanging, he told the others, "I'll be waiting for you in heaven--with a gun."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9: The Secret's Out!  
  
It was a week after Vegeta returned. Bulma, even though she was angry at first, was eventually deliriously happy. She was planning a party. Everyone was invited. And Bulma was simply dying to meet ChiChi's daughter. How could she have kept her a secret for so long?  
  
Bulma pulled on some jeans and a cute new black top, and put on some heels and make-up. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She ran downstairs, and opened the door. "Hey Kuririn!"  
  
In half an hour the party was in full swing. Except...ChiChi was missing. *I wonder where she is?* Bulma thought.  
  
Vegeta, ChiChi and Neko sat in the gravity room, talking. "So..." ChiChi said, "Its agreed. We're over."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Yes. But we did say that before, and it didn't work out very well, did it?"  
  
Neko smiled. "I'm glad it didn't. If it did, I would still be on Turriteri."  
  
ChiChi and Vegeta stood up, and ChiChi wiped away tear. "I think I'll leave you two alone," Neko said, opening the door. "I'll wait for you outside, Mom."  
  
ChiChi nodded. "Thanks, hon." She turned to Vegeta. "I guess this is it." She smiled. "Goodbye Prince Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta ran his fingers through her long, black hair. "Goodbye, Princess ChiChi. My dimma. Don't cry." He took her into his arms, and kissed her. They stood there kissing for a long time. Finally, ChiChi pushed away, and left. Vegeta stood there, and for the first time in a long time, he cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So this is Neko! You sure are a beautiful girl!"  
  
Neko stared at her father's Earth wife. She knew she shouldn't hate her, but she couldn't help it. "Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Briefs."  
  
"Call me Bulma!"  
  
"Okay...Bulma."  
  
Neko sat in a chair, watching the party. She saw her father come down, and sit in a chair across the room. She smiled at him, and he weakly smiled back. Her Saiyajin appetite was kicking in. All that delicious food on the table made her drool. She stood up, and started in on those fancy looking caviar things.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Neko turned around, her mouth full with food. A man stood there. "Hi," he said, "I'm Yamucha." He ran his fingers up her arm, and it made her very uncomfortable.  
  
"Uh...hey. I'm Neko."  
  
"I know," he purred, "Why don't we leave this party and go off...alone?"  
  
Vegeta was watching all this. He was boiling; that baka was hitting on his daughter. He had better stop.  
  
Neko shifted uncomfortably. "Um...no thaks..."  
  
Yamucha stepped a little closer, and put his arm around her back. "Honey, I can be real great." And the his hand went a little too far.  
  
"Get your hands off her!!!" Vegeta jumped up and shot a blast that just barely missed Yamucha. But it hit the CD player. The room went silent, with everyone stared at them.  
  
"vegeta, what the hell-?"  
  
Vegeta stomped toward Yamucha. "You...better...get...your hands...OFF...my daughter..." He took a deep breath. "If you don't want them blown off."  
  
Neko screamed. "DADDY! I can take care off myself! I didn't spend 18 years training for nothing!" She tunred to Yamucha. "Don't ever touch me again." She punched him, and he flew back into the table, breaking it and sending food everywhere.  
  
"Daddy?!"  
  
Everyone stared at Neko and Vegeta.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And that's the truth."  
  
ChiChi looked up at her friends with a tear-streaked face, They hated her. She knew they hated her. They-  
  
Bulma folded her arms around ChiChi. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" she whispered.  
  
"I thought you would...hate me."  
  
Bulma looked into her eyes, and smiled. "I am a little upset. And sad. And confused. But I am trying to understand, because that's what friends are for."  
  
They started to cry again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been a month since then. ChiChi and Vegeta were no longer together, and Neko was living at Capsule Corp. She was getting to know her little brother, Trunks.  
  
It was late at night. Everyone was asleep. But somewhere, somewhere far away, in another dimension of time and space, two people were dancing on a balcony on a moonlit night. The woman wore a long, full white dress with a big skirt, and her hair was held up with a silver barrette. The man smiled, and kissed her neck softly.  
  
Deep, in my soul, Love so strong, It takes control.  
  
The man spun her around, holding her by her waist. "I love you," he whispered, "Do you know that?" The owman blushed softly, and nodded.  
  
"Yes, vegeta," she said, "And I love you, too." She closed her eyes and leaned against him. They stood there, swaying back and forth.  
  
Now, we both know, The secret's bared, The feelings show.  
  
They sat down on a bench and looked up at the stairs. "We will be together forever, Vegeta? Won't we?"  
  
Vegeta looked at his love's face. "No matter where we are, our spirits will be bound together. Our love is eternal,and unbreakable." He looked up. "It was written in the stars."  
  
Driven far apart, I make a wish, On a shooting star.  
  
Vegeta looked down at ChiChi. She was asleep. He picked her up, and started to walk to her bedroom. He smiled. She was so beautiful. Her hair was silky, and smelled like honeysuckles. Her skin was smooth and creamy and soft. Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
She yawned. "Oh, Vegeta. I fell asleep." She smiled, and snuggled up closer to him. "I love you."  
  
There will come a day, Somewhere far away, In your arms I'll stay. My only love... My only love...  
  
The End  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
K-chan: Thatis the end, but...THERE IS A PREQUEL! It is about how Vegeta and ChiChi fell in love, and its called A Whole New World. Read it. I think its pretty good. The chapters are long. 


End file.
